


Fangs Make Everything Better

by Rivulet027



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Canon Gay Character, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, First Date, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew’s date with Danny doesn’t go as Andrew expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fangs Make Everything Better

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Teen Wolf, BtVS or James Bond. 
> 
> A/N: For the twisted shorts August fic a day challenge on lj.
> 
> A/N2: A big thank you to angel_negra for helping me figure out the age difference, title and letting me ramble at her about this as I worked on it.
> 
> Warning: There is a 13 year age gap between Andrew and Danny. If that is going to bother you then please don't read this fic. Thank you.

Fangs Make Everything Better:

Andrew knew he should be a mature adult about this whole date. Danny was handsome, mature for his age and sweet, but that didn’t eliminate the huge age gap between them. Not that the age gap seemed to deter Danny’s admiration. So obviously Andrew would have to be the mature adult. Andrew wasn’t sure that he knew how, but he was going to try because Danny at least deserved that.

Actually Andrew wasn’t quite sure how’d he gotten talked into a date and while the date itself had been pleasant he was going to have to let Danny down gently. He wasn’t sure what Danny saw in him or how Danny understood most of his random referencing and while Andrew found that appealing thirteen years was a lot of years and Danny was only nineteen.

He was going to have to turn Danny down, thank him for dinner and…how had they ended up talking for five hours instead of going to the movie? How had talking to Danny turned into missing the newest James Bond movie? Andrew paused as he realized he wasn’t even disappointed, he could see it tomorrow as a movie outing with several slayers. Andrew looked down at their joined hands and then over at Danny and realized that he didn’t want to be a mature adult about this. 

He was calling Dawn and complaining as soon as he got home!

Reluctantly Andrew pulled his hand away and stopped. Danny smiled at him and Andrew shook his head and stepped away. Danny frowned, “Problem?”

Andrew twisted his hands and stared at the ground.

“Andrew?”

Andrew wiped his hands off on his jeans and then twisted them in his jeans, “Look I had a really nice time, but I agreed to one date and now we’ve had that date and…and…”

Andrew frowned. He could be a mature adult about this!

“I don’t think it’s technically over until you finish walking me back to my dorm,” Danny tried.

“See that, right there,” Andrew nodded, “I would love to do that, but you’re a college student and I’m…why is this hard?”

“You don’t work for the college,” Danny pointed out.

“I sometimes coordinate with them,” Andrew tried. The argument was weak.

“Mostly you coordinate the library and the history museum,” Danny countered.

Andrew took a deep breath and forced himself to look away from his shoes. He had points and they were valid!

“Yes, but I do sometimes come here to advise certain students. I can’t really tell you the nature of my job and I don’t technically work for the college, but you’re one of the few people here that call me Andrew. Most of your contemporaries call me Mr. Welles and while I admit that I’m still thrown off by that, it’s a thing. It’s a bit of a big thing. You’re nineteen and there are all these amazing people here your own age that…was that you growling?”

The horrified look on Danny’s face was replaced with confusion, “No.”

“Cause I heard growling,” Andrew frowned as he text his location to three slayers and began to look around.

“Yeah, that’s growling,” Danny agreed.

“Great,” Andrew grumbled, “I finally get to go on a date with someone who seems kinda normal, if a bit young and I actually have a good time…”

“Well now I’m going to have a great time,” a still covered in fresh dirt, tall, male vampire interrupted.

“That was rude,” Danny chastised as he took in the man and began to back away, hand reached out to grab Andrew.

Andrew pulled a stake out of his messenger bag, glad that the date had been a spur of the moment agreement. Danny glanced at him and then stepped away. Andrew tried to ignore the tightening in his chest at the thought of another person who wouldn’t talk to him after they found out about the supernatural. He’d enjoyed talking to Danny! He’d enjoyed the flirting and the date! Was it too much to ask that he get a kiss instead of bloodshed?

“I wouldn’t,” Danny advised as he stepped further away from Andrew slowly, “My friends would be really pissed off.”

The vampire tilted his head and stepped closer to Danny, “You smell funny.”

“Funny how?” Danny challenged as Andrew took the opening and snuck closer.

The vampire stalked slowly towards Danny, “I’m not sure. I’m new at this.”

“I can tell,” Danny agreed.

The vampire growled.

“Dangerous?” Danny offered.

“What?” the vampire asked confused.

“Do I smell dangerous? No? Maybe not, but my friends are and I’m sure you’re smelling them on me. You hurt me and you won’t like the consequences,” Danny continued to distract.

Finally close enough that he was sure he wasn’t going to miss Andrew pounced. His stake slide into the vampire’s heart just as the vampire pushed him away.

“That was a bit anti-climatic,” Danny commented as he rushed over.

“Anti-climatic!” Andrew demanded as he pushed himself off the ground.

“With the whole dust thing,” Danny explained, then asked, “Was that a vampire?”

“Yes,” Andrew answered confused as he took in Danny looking contemplative and not running away, “Do you need a moment?”

“Nah, I’ll have a few questions though and I’ll have to call Stiles, he’ll be thrilled.”

“You’re not running away?” Andrew frowned, “But…but…”

“Full disclosure while you finish walking me back to my dorm?”

Andrew nodded and walked back to his bag. Then he let the girls know he’d taken care of the vampire. He stashed his stake and they set out. 

“Most people have a bit of an adjustment period when it comes to finding out the undead are real,” Andrew prompted.

Danny stopped and stared at the ground. He kicked at the dirt and took a deep breath before he said, “I’m a human member of a werewolf pack. Most of the pack are classmates from high school. My best friend…well I should probably save that whole saga for a later date if you don’t decide I’ve scared you off on top of being too young.”

Andrew stilled, trying to decide what he should ask first when he realized that he really didn’t want to be a mature adult about this. He intertwined his fingers with Danny’s slowly.

“I know more about demon and vampires than werewolves,” Andrew admitted, “I work for an organization so I’ll have to call Buffy or Giles to find out how much I’m allowed to tell you, but I’ve worked with werewolves before.”

Danny looked cautious, as though he was worried he’d said too much. He looked hopeful too.

“New plan,” Andrew decided, “We’ll go back to my office and I’ll make a few phone calls. Then…”

Danny started to step back and Andrew squeezed his hand and didn’t let go.

“Are they Hunters?” Danny asked.

Andrew snorted, then sighed as he tried to think of a way to answer that wouldn’t upset Danny, “No. Not really. We’ve taken out a few hunters. It depends on how you look at it.”

Danny frowned, but didn’t let go of his hand.

“Talking,” Andrew prompted, “There should really be talking, preferably with coffee and I have a great coffee machine.”

Danny nodded, “I’m going to trust you on this.”

Andrew smiled and started to turn towards the parking lot.

“Can I talk you into a first date kiss?” Danny asked.

Andrew turned back, eyes widening.

“I’m thinking the actual date part of our date is over and I’d really like to at least kiss you before we maybe decide that we’re on two different sides and…”

“Danny,” Andrew interrupted as he squeezed Danny’s hand, “I’ve known you for months and I know you wouldn’t be a part of a werewolf pack if the werewolves weren’t good and we’re good too. We try to fight evil and stop the apocalypse and…”

“There’s an apocalypse?”

“There was, it got stopped,” Andrew reassured. No need to let him know that occasionally there was more than one in a year.

“Oh. So kissing?”

Andrew laughed and pulled Danny close as he decided being a mature adult was overrated.


End file.
